Breya
|Base ID = }} Breya was a Nord warrior and explorer who sought the Lexicon at the Dwemer Ruin of Avanchnzel. The expedition included Breya, From-Deepest-Fathoms, Watches-The-Roots, and Drennen. During the expedition she was killed by Dwarven Centurions. Background Her ghost can be seen throughout the ruins, and her body is found near the Lexicon's podium. Although at first firm in her job, she gets more anxious as the expedition loses Drennen and they begin to fight more and more Dwarven Automatons. She was killed at the bottom of the ruin by a Centurion protecting the Lexicon. Conversations Drennen: "I don't like this place. It feels like we're being...watched." Breya: "Its a simple job, Drennen. We get in, we steal the Lexicon, we leave. Don't get jumpy." Fathoms: "If you two cannot handle this, we can find others to hire." Roots: "Enough. Their services will be more than adequate. Let us continue." Breya: "Why are all these...things...ignoring us?" Roots: "Avanchnzel is waiting." Breya: "Waiting for what?" Roots: "No one seems to know. Perhaps the return of the Dwemer. Perhaps the ending of the world." Breya: "Best get rid of the ones we see. Just in case." Breya: "I told you we should have hired a thief." Fathoms: "We are thieves, you fool. We're stealing the cube." Breya: "heh And yet none of us can pick a damned lock." Drennen: "This place is huge." Roots: "It is large, indeed. I did not anticipate Avanchnzel's size or the time needed to uncover the entrance. A few hours sleep and we should be ready to continue through." Drennen: "Maybe we should turn back. I don't want to sleep here." Roots: "Drennen, do you understand that the Lexicon at the bottom of this place holds the accumulated memories of centuries of Dwemer." Breya: "Not to mention our pay." Drennen: "So?" Fathoms: "So we're not turning back, you fool." Breya: "Besides, you're not afraid of a few sleeping metal men. Are you, Drennen?" Breya: "I thought you said these things were 'sleeping'?" Roots: "You said they were sleeping. I said they were waiting. It seems a few of them were 'waiting' for someone to try and take the Lexicon." Breya: "Great." Drennen: "I can't do this. We shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." Breya: "Drennen!" Fathoms: "Let the field mouse run. Your pay will be double." Breya: "My pay will be nothing if we die in here!" Roots: "Calm yourself, Breya. We are close to the Lexicon. I can feel it calling. We can do it without Drennen." Roots: "We are close now. Can you feel the Lexicon calling out?" Fathoms: "sarcastic Sure." Breya: "So we get it and get out, right?" Roots: "Once we have the Lexicon, we need to take it to its podium. I know what to do from there. Soon the Lexicon's knowledge will be mine." Fathoms: "Ours. Soon the Lexicon's knowledge will be ours." Roots: "Of course." Roots: "We're almost there. I can hear the Lexicon. Come on, quickly!" Breya: "Something doesn't feel right. pause Wait!" Appearances * de:Breya ru:Брейя Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: The Rift Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters